Tomoe
Battle Quotes: "To all the Western Warriors, please don't be so hard on me." from Queen's Blade. Tomoe (トモエ) is a priestess from Hinomoto, participates in the Queen's Blade tournament to protect her homeland as it was seen in a revelation the head priestess had in her dream. Belonging to an ancient order of Shrine Priestesses on the island of Hinomoto, The Mikado has fallen under the control of its corrupt administrators, and to save her homeland, Tomoe travels to the mainland to get the power to save it: by winning the Queen's Blade Tournament. Appearance Tomoe wears the standard clothes of a miko, a japanese priestess. Personality Tomoe is a very calm and softspoken person. She has an amiable and modest personality. Although she is skilled in combat with the reputation of Musha-Mikos for being feared and respected, she usually holds back when fighting. Abilities There is nothing a Musha-Miko's masterful sword skill cannot cut. Their ofuda (talismans) infused with psychic power emit a special force field that softens the blow from an enemy. Since they think it is shameful to aim for an opponent's feet, their attacks focus on the enemy's head and body. This tactic increases the mortality of the fool who challenges a Musha-Miko. Her sword skills and abilities is enough to match and rival that of Leina's. In the first anime series, Tomoe uses the sword, Kushinawa. When Tomoe is in deep trouble, like when fighting the giant frog, or when about to drown in Menace's abode, the sword glows purple, and seems to tap into some hidden energy, making Tomoe very powerful. Using this, she defeated the Giant Frog which had defeated all her companion warrior-priestesses, in a single blow. Tomoe also employs magical abilities, using magic focusing on purple energy that explodes on impact, as well as some abilities centering around a red and black circle appearing above the target. At one point in the original queen's blade, she calls out "Begone spirit" against Melona. Her signature red and black circle appears above Melona, and lighting springs down from it, stunning Melona. She also has an ability called "helmet cleaver" in which she brings Kushinawa above her head for a downward strike. This attack appears to be very powerful, cutting Melona straight in half- an impressive feat, despite Melona's amorphous nature. Tomoe also has melee attacks, one of which is called "Warrior-priestess kick", which is an powerful upward kick that knocks enemies into the air backwards. Sometimes, after the kick, Tomoe follows through the momentum, doing a back flip, and landing gracefully back on her feet. Trivia *She may have been named after Tomoe Gozen , the legendary female samurai known for her bravery and prowess during the Genpei War, who is said to have become a miko after the Battle of Awazu. *She is voice by Mamiko Noto (Japanese) and Michele Knotz (English). Gallery Artwork Tomoe&Shizuka.jpg|A Beautiful Friendship Only To End In Tragedy 4007-000.jpg|Tomoe: The Sword Saint Miko qb_tomoe.jpg|Tomoe and Shizuka a cruel twist of fate between friends. A001.jpg 00a.jpg S-01.jpg 3.jpg 05.jpg 09.jpg 23.jpg 27.jpg 29.jpg 31.jpg 37.jpg 47.jpg 49.jpg Tomoe 2.jpg Tomoe 4.jpg 51.jpg Tomoe 1.jpg Tomoe 3.jpg 59.jpg 2P TOMOE.jpg|Tomoe 2P Alt Tomoe and Echidna.jpg Tomoe swap.jpg Tomoe and Leina.jpg Tomoe and Leina 2.jpg Tomoe and Leina 4.jpg Tomoe Dress.jpg Tomoe Lay.jpg Tomoe sa.jpg Tomoe sa 2.jpg Tomoe and Leina 3.jpg Tomoe Sword.jpg Tomoe Forest.jpg Tomoe Dressing.jpg Tomoe Bikini.jpg Tomoe Malfunction.png Tomoe Sit.jpg Tomoe and Risty.jpg Tomoe Armored.jpg Tomoe and Airi.jpg Tomoe Bath.jpg Tomoe Swimsuit.jpg Tomoe and Echidna 2.jpg Tomoe X-mas.jpg Tomoe Bikini 2.jpg Tomoe SC.png Tomoe SC 2.png Tomoe SC 3.png Tomoe SC 4.png Tomoe SC 5.png Tomoe SC 6.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters